


The gator fic

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, emo ratshow™, gator - Freeform, hot gator sex, poop play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and josh experiment with a gator</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab fic written by emo ratshow™ on twitter and the writers and producers consists of:  
> @btsjoshler  
> @djhtea  
> @odetopml  
> @surreallester  
> @sleepingdun  
> @isleoflester  
> @puthesafetyon  
> @boydivizion  
> @joshlerclique  
> @stormyyhowell  
> @odetofear  
> and thank u to everyone else in emo ratshow™ for promo and putting up with our gator fic production ;)
> 
> [based off the pictures of tyler and Josh with Fred the alligator]  
> [the alligator in the fic is not fred]
> 
> COPYRIGHT ® TC  
> DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE! EVEN AFTER IT'S BEEN ORPHANED, DO NOT REPOST ELSEWHERE. PLEASE CONTACT ME AT MY TWITTER BOYJEONGCHEOL IF YOU SEE THIS POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITES.

Tyler's knees are shaking as he repositions himself on the bed, Josh approaching behind him with a small gator in his hands. "Are you ready?" Josh asks, a mischievous tone in his voice. Tyler's scared, he's scared that maybe the reptile would get lost. "I'm ready, shove the gator up my ass daddy".  
Once the gator is fully inside Tyler he screams in agonizing pain and pleasure. "Fuck yeah daddy i love that cold blooded creature up my ass!" he yells.  
Tyler feels the gator slid inside of him once again, repeatedly pumping faster each time. He could feel it wriggle inside of him going deeper and deeper rubbing against his sensitive asshole.  
Josh slowly pumps the gator in and out of Tyler's tender asshole. The gator squirms a bit in Tyler's ass and hits his g-spot. Tyler SCREAMS in pleasure enjoying the sensation of the gator's snout in this ass.  
The gator bites Tyler's prostate and Tyler screams in pleasure, and Josh smacks Tyler's big booty and bites his ass cheek. "Josh, I think the gator bit something inside me ass" Tyler moans. Josh sees blood dripping from Tyler's ass, but the gator is clean of any infections and all that so he knows Tyler will be okay. "Shhh baby boy, ur okay" Josh says.  
Josh then rips the alligator out of his ass and snaps off the tail, using Josh's spit to prepare him and shoves it so far up his ass it comes out of his ear. "Oh yeah just like that baby" he moans.  
While this is happening the gator accidentally dies inside his asshole from lack of oxygen but Tyler and josh both like it because it's kinky.

Later that night they cook the gator and have a romantic gator dinner. Afterwards Tyler and Josh fuck hard but Tyler is upset.... he secretly misses his gator buddy.  
As much as Tyler enjoys Josh's dick, it's in no comparison to the gator.  
Now every month they buy a new gator and everytime they accidentally run into a couple buying a hamster but nobody questions it.

The end


	2. The gator returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gator returns, along with steam rollers and Jenna Joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here is the gator fic part 2 ;)  
> Written especially by  
> @odetopml  
> on Twitter and the rest of emo ratshow™  
> @addictlive  
> @djhtea  
> @surreallester  
> @sleepingdun  
> @isleoflester  
> @puthesafetyon  
> @boydivizion  
> @joshlerclique  
> @stormyyhowell  
> @odetofear  
> thank u for ur loving support, and everyone one in emo ratshow™
> 
> The gator fic

The next day, Tyler awoke next to Josh. His hair was a mess and drool was dripping down his chin. He watches Josh toss and turn and giggles. He smirks over how Josh took his innocence last night. He reached over to tap Josh's shoulder when all of a sudden he felt a lurch in his stomach. He ran to the bathroom and ripped his pants off. As he sat down, his butt cheeks began to burn. All of a sudden he felt a giant gust of air and liquidy diarrhea burst out. Tyler moaned at the diarrhea ripped through his anus. He squeezed his eyes as he pushed and he felt a presence. He opened his eyes to see Josh standing in the doorway. "I knew you were too weak." Josh said, ashamed and disappointed. Tyler started to stutter "n-n-noooooo daddy how can I make it up to you?!" Josh laughed. "I know just the thing." Josh grabbed a belt off the wall and started to rap it around Tyler's neck. He thrust the belt forward so Tyler's head was forced back. Josh squatted above Tyler's head, and before Tyler knew it, a mountain of diarrhea splatted into his mouth. Tyler could taste the gator. Josh squeezed the diarrhea out for a good two minutes. Tyler started to get used to the taste of the gator and actually began to like it. Just when Tyler was about to have a food orgasm, he heard boots clacking from behind. Tyler looked over in horror at Jenna standing in the doorway. He was about to explain why he was eating his roommate's diarrhea, but she beat him to it. "Shhhhh...." she whispered. From behind her back, Jenna pulled out a baby gator. Josh turned around and jumped up. Tyler started to kiss Jenna's neck violently because he was so proud that she was one with the gator now along with them. Before Josh could pull the gator out of Jenna's hands, she moved it out of his reach. "Let me handle it." she said. She took the gator and placed it under Josh's legs. Before Jenna could tell Josh what to do, he started. Josh slowly but forcefully pushed his throbbing cock into the heat of the Gator's mouth. The gator's sharp teeth scratched at his dick and blood began to fall from the cuts they left. The pain was unimaginable, but the pleasure overpowered it. Josh moaned but his moaning stopped short. Tyler checked to see if Josh was ok while Jenna grinded on his hips. Josh could barely speak. "M-m-myyyyy d-D-ickkkkk..." He stuttered and barely spoke. Tyler understood what Josh meant and grabbed the gator off of Josh's dick. Sure enough, Josh's entire dick was in the gators mouth, covered in blood.  
"Josh, I'll finish the job. Jenna, you keep Josh busy." Tyler instructed. Tyler began to thrust his own hard cock into the gators mouth. Sure enough, he also felt sharp teeth grabbing into his dick. He heard Jenna moaning and looked over to see her fingering herself while eating the blood that was dripping off of Josh's crotch area. Tyler watched in horror, but with glee, as guts dropped onto Jenna as she licked her lips. Tyler began to lose focus of his thrusting and accidentally thrusted his dick diagonally into the gators mouth. He felt a sharp throbbing pain as he felt his whole crotch become numb. He dropped the gator and looked down to see that his dick had been bitten off too. Jenna was their last chance. She sat down and spread her legs. Josh grabbed the gator and stuffed him into her vagina. Jenna could feel it's teeth trying to latch onto something. All of a sudden, she felt something sharp hit her clit. Jenna knew that something involving the gator had messed up her clit. But she didn't care, it felt good. Josh began to grow jealous, so he grabbed the gator. He saw all the blood in Jenna's vagina. "Are you on your period?" He asked, confused. "No..." Jenna said. "He-he-he ate my clit." Tyler shrieked and inspected his wives vagina. "NOOOOOO! I'll never be able to touch your clit ever again!!!" Tyler screamed.  
In the end, although Tyler and Josh both lost their dicks, and Jenna got her clit eaten, it was worth it because they had a gator.  
THE END


End file.
